Tuesdays and Thursdays
by Sorry for the anon
Summary: AU; Ichigo/Grimmjow. Ichigo's the rich guy, Grimmjow's the university student, and Grimmjow's in love with Ichigo, but Ichigo has a wife, and way more complications. Warnings: Future smut, cheating, new to writing, beware of serious OOC.
1. The pines

warnings: Ichigo might be jerk in your opinion in this fic, some form of cheating will be mentioned, smut in the future.

disclaimer: Bleach © Kubo tite, not me.

A/N: I had this idea for a long time, and I finally got the guts to write it.

Thank you for beta-ing this for me, Hymenated. And here you go:

...

Renji was sitting at The Bar on a Friday night, drinking alone. It was rare for him to be lonely, but his friends had been either becoming distant or disappearing. Everything has changed since high school.

"Hey is that you, Renji?"

Renji's half lidded eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and he spun around as fast as the bar stool would allow him.

The man looked around the age of twenty-one to twenty-five. He had a styled orange spiky hair and very, very thoughtful chocolate brown eyes. The man was about 180cm, lean and had a slightly tanned skin. What he was wearing looked seriously expensive; a white striped, black suit, navy dress shirt, white tie and matching white oxfords. He had a silver—_or is that white gold?_—Emperio Armani watch, and a bunch of rings—_with diamonds?_—on his fingers. All in all, he screamed rich and educated - the kind of intimidating kind.

Renji was surprised to see the man before him at the least.

"…Ichigo?" Of course, Renji recognized him with those orange locks and dark brown eyes.

Ichigo grinned. "Man, for a second there, I was afraid you wouldn't' remember me,"

Renji got up and punched Ichigo on the shoulder. "How can I not?"

Really, how could he not? That orange-head was one of the two people he admired the most. He was also the person who dragged him out of the pits of hell at that horrible time. But most of all, Renji remembered him so clearly even after so many years because Ichigo had disappeared so suddenly. Guess people who were suddenly gone left a bigger impression than people who faded away slowly.

Only then did the redhead notice Ichigo's company. Two young girls, who looked very familiar, were flanking his right and left sides. One had sand colored hair while the other had raven black hair. The fair haired one had droopy eyes that made her look cute while the other had slanted eyes that gave a more mature feel. Asides from those differences, they looked almost exactly the same: slender bodies with long legs, slim waists, full breasts and waist length hair, both with super short dresses. Renji just couldn't put a finger on where he had saw them before.

"So tell me, Renji, how have you been all these years? What about the others? Surely you guys are still as close as ever."

"Why don't you sit down," Renji asked, then looked around only to find all the bar stools had been occupied. He groaned; there went his chance to talk to someone wonderful.

Then, as if on cue, the three girls who were previously sitting on the three stools next to Renji silently slid off. Ichigo smiled at Renji and sat next to him while the two girls silently slid next to Ichigo.

Renji grinned at the coincidence. "Well, aren't you the lucky guy, being able to find a seat so quickly in the most popular place in the whole city!"

Ichigo just waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, get on with it. So what have you been doing these past six years?"

"I went to the states for uni and came back two years ago. I got myself a job as a columnist in the local newspaper as soon as I came back. And well, that's what I've been doing for the last two years," Renji answered nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, I read your column once. I thought it was funny how that dog urinated on you." Ichigo picked up the Stinger he ordered and took a sip with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I found that hilarious!" the sand haired girl suddenly intervened, then covered her lips with her hand. "Oops! No offence, Abarai-san."

"Ah, no worries, I had originally mentioned it to make people laugh anyways." Renji straightened his back to look over Ichigo, to look at the girl, and then hunched back to whisper to Ichigo. "Please, do tell, who are these two hotties?"

Ichigo shot him a funny look before scowling. "Don't you remember my sisters, Yuzu and Karin?"

At that, Renji finally recognized the two, and realized Ichigo might be feeling a bit offended or protective. "Geez, I feel so retarded now that I know the chicks I was planning to hit on were your sisters."

"Nah, can't really blame you for it. They've changed a lot, lots of guys falling head over heals in love with them."

"No kidding." And Renji was serious when he said that, but he had more important things to ask about. "So where did you and your family disappear to these six years? We couldn't find you no matter how hard we searched!"

"Tell me, Renji, how often do you come here?"

"Huh?" Renji was confused at the sudden question, but answered anyway. "Twice a week or so. Why?"

"Because then you guys haven't searched too well." Ichigo chuckled into his fist. "I own this place."

"Seriously? You own The Bar? Isn't this place like the most popular, most crowded, and all-time 'it' place of the whole city, almost the whole nation?" Renji replied flatly.

"It is, and that is exactly why I say you guys didn't search well enough," Ichigo muttered before finishing his drink. "Anyway, how are the others?"

Renji shrugged and chose to stay quiet. He couldn't really say that the others and himself were not really friends anymore. They were now, what was the term—friendly strangers?

"No good? Should've guessed much, since-" Before Ichigo could finish, Karin whispered something into his ears. He sighed and turned back to Renji. "Sorry, man. I've got things to settle. If fate has it's way, we'll meet again soon."

Renji sat there, dumbfounded. _If fate has it, they'll meet again soon? What was that supposed to mean?_ But before he could protest or ask anything, or even turn around, Ichigo had disappeared into the crowd with his sisters, following him like showcase china dolls.

Renji sighed and called for another White Russian. From experience, Renji knew all about how Ichigo liked to disappear as if he didn't give two shits about anyone who was left behind. Maybe not everything had changed since high school.

...

_My wallet. A gym membership card, a towel—oh, water bottle, extra wife—beater and jeans to change into afterward and - what else do I need? _ Renji checked his Adidas duffel bag for any forgotten items as he tied his hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. _I guess that's it…but something's missing…Oh well, it's probably not so important._ With that thought, he put on his Harvard-maroon hoodie and headed out of his apartment suite, forgetting his iPod behind.

After about ten minutes of walking, he reached Urahara Jimmu, just your everyday gym. _With a weird owner, _Renji thought.

The automatic doors made a robotic noise and opened; once inside, the redhead went to the locker room. He dumped his stuff, grabbed his water bottle and towel and headed into the work out 'studio', as Urahara, the owner, had insisted on dubbing it.

The gym was actually a pretty big one. It was more like a fitness and sports center with its huge pool, three basketball courts, two soccer fields with tracks around each of them, tennis courts, ping pong areas, work out studio, the resting lounge and the many, many members. Renji just loved it.

But membership was expensive as hell. $400 for a month was actually a little bit over the top for Renji, even if he was a columnist for the Japan Times. Sure, it was a pretty profitable and fun job, but somehow, Renji always ended up pretty broke. He should have learned to spend money more efficiently.

As soon as he entered the work out studio, Renji saw a familiar guy; it was his 'gym friend', running on the treadmill. _More like racing the treadmill_, he thought as he watched the man run as fast as he could to match the speed he set up for himself.

Shaking his head, Renji yelled out. "Grimmjow, don't fall on your face and die, or else everyone will remember you as 'the guy who died trying to outrun a treadmill'!"

Grimmjow, or the person who almost became 'the guy who died trying to outrun a treadmill' because of Renji's sudden shout, growled out and slowed the machine down. "Shut the fuck up, fuckface."

"Chill, bro. I mean no harm," Renji said as he started the treadmill beside the one Grimmjow was using, "And if you keep being such an asshole, I'll be the only one who'll be crying at your funeral."

At that very moment, Renji saw a guy staring at Grimmjow in awe.

Or more like a pervert.

The redhead smirked. "Hey Grimmjow, someone's definitely checking you out," he whispered in a low and smug voice, batting his eyelashes at him.

Grimmjow also noticed the guy and shrugged. He didn't look surprised. And Renji knew he shouldn't be.

To say his friend was good looking would be an understatement. He was 20 years old and looked like a fucking supermodel with his electric blue hair and eyes that were a million shades of blue. He was toned with a lean body, with just enough muscle and handsome facial features like long-lashes, tall nose, and thin pink lips. The tattoo on his back could be seen through his white form-fitting t-shirt, and Renji thought that was just badass.

Even Renji labelled him as fucking hot, though he himself was straight as a stick.

"So what's up, Renji? Anything new this week?" Grimmjow asked as he jogged at a less crazy, but still a fast speed.

"Nah, just same old Renji," Renji replied while sighing wistfully, then perked up as he remembered, "Oh, wait! Actually, I met a really old friend of mine again after six years while I was at The Bar yesterday night!"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow sneered, not to be mean, that was just him.

"Yeah. We were good buddies in high school until he disappeared without a trace," Renji explained. "Now he's a big shot or something; he was wearing expensive shit man. Oh, and he owns The Bar, apparently."

"Hah, you're friends with the owner of The Bar? " Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "Fucking hell, he sounds like some stuck up cocky shit."

"Nah, he's not like you, " Renji shot back almost angrily, then calmed down and smiled, "It's good though. He's making his life man. I mean, shit, the owner of The fucking Bar! That's gotta be something."

"No shit, Sherlock," Grimmjow retorted. "I'd like to meet this guy someday, maybe he'll give me a voucher for The Bar or something,"

"If I feel like it, maybe I'll take you to meet him sometime," Renji drawled. _If Ichigo doesn't disappear for another six years, that is. _

"Cool," Grimmjow's eyes glinted for a second, and it made Renji kind of worried for some reason, but he shrugged it off.

Grimmjow and Renji hung out at the arcade after that, where they argued about who could beat who at Need for Speed games, and ended up going back to Renji's apartment to play some Xbox. They spent the whole day playing random videogames and just goofing off.

Honestly, they acted like teenage boys a lot of the time, but were dead serious and completely responsible when it came to important matters. This was obviously not a serious time, as it was Saturday.

They lost track of time and soon it was three a.m. Renji offered to let Grimmjow stay over and he took the offer. Then they both crashed on the living room floor after eating instant ramen in five minutes.

...

Sunlight shone on Renji's face, making him all hot and bothered in a bad way, and woke him up. He cursed, got up, and shut the blinds with lightning speed. _Fucking sun._

He turned around and saw Grimmjow sleeping like a little kid, all curled up and innocent looking, without a top, and in the sweats Renji gave him to wear.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Renji, and with a loud whisper of "this is the only chance!", Renji sprinted into the room that was his office and came back holding a Nikon D9000. He proceeded to take at least ten images of Grimmjow sleeping from five different angles, then quickly rushed back to hide his camera and snickered like a naughty five year old boy.

Apparently, he rejoiced too loud and woke Grimmjow up, because suddenly a string of curses were heard from the floor.

Renji grinned and kicked Grimmjow's ass. "Wake up, sleeping beauty!" He kicked again. "Sleeping too much will make you a total dumbfuck!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking moron!" Grimmjow shouted in reply. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

_Even though you say that, you still get up from the floor._ Renji laughed at him for his grumpiness. Others might have been a bit frightened at how genuinely angry Grimmjow sounded, but during the time-span of their friendship, Renji had found out that Grimmjow was pretty harmless unless he looked super calm - that was when you needed to run for your life.

Suddenly he heard Grimmjow laughing his ass off. "What?" Puzzled and a bit self-conscious, he asked, "Are you finally going mental or something?"

"You look like a fucking retard, man!" Grimmjow replied, looking like he couldn't breathe. "Just like when we first met."

Then Renji remembered that his hair had kept getting all over his face when he was sleeping and he had somehow managed to do his old trademark pineapple ponytail. He quickly retied it to the low ponytail. "Shut up!" He almost bristled; Grimmjow had hit his touchy spot. "Just because you—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang and he scrambled to it. He had a gut feeling it was someone important.

Renji sometimes got those kind of instinctive gut feelings, and it was almost as if he was psychic. He opened the door thinking about that, but his grin froze in surprise.

For the second time, the same person surprised him the most. "H-Hey, Ichigo…?" and caused him to end his sentence in a puzzled questioning manner. Shit.

Ichigo was still looking rich as fuck. He was wearing a baby pink dress-shirt with white sliq jeans with a matching brown belt and cap toe shoes.

Renji looked down at himself and frowned. He was wearing an a-shirt and navy blue gym shorts. His hair and face were probably a mess too. He wasn't presentable at all.

He then turned to look at Grimmjow and gaped. Somehow, the mass-frenzy teal hair of his _still_ looked sexy, and—whatever! Renji was not going to think of this when he was a freaking _guy_.

"Renji," Ichigo said sounding impatient. "You gonna let me in? I have some donuts and sandwiches for breakfast for you."

Renji grinned and let him in, immediately introducing Grimmjow to Ichigo. Grimmjow looked sort of intimidated or something when he saw Ichigo. The redhead saved that look in his memory to analyze it later.

For now, it was time to feast on a rich man's treat!

...

A/N: I know it's Renji POV right now, but i needed him to do the introduction. It will rarely be from his point of view in the story.

Reviews are taken very seriously. Thank you very much for reading.


	2. The workers

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts, and favs! They are greatly appreciated.

Grimmjow and Electricity Through Your Body

...

...

"You two get to know each other while I go get some tea and coffee ready to go along with these, yeah?" Renji said right after the man with the orange hair came in. Grimmjow raised his left eyebrow at the way Renji seemed suddenly really excited and at the man's looks.

The man's looks were pretty impressive. He had a brilliant and bizarre hair color; soft, chocolate colored eyes and a sort of really thin bridged and narrow nose that almost looked kind of uncomfortable. His lips were thin, chin sharp, and his face pretty and narrow. All of these things surprisingly matched, and made this man look quite pleasing to the eye.

"Well, as he said, let's get a little comfortable with each other as strangers before we go eating shit, yeah?" the man suddenly said and slowly lifted his hand up for Grimmjow to shake. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Pineapple-kun's childhood friend."

"Shut up, fucker! Pineapple-kun my ass!" Renji shouted from the kitchen, his voice muffled by the distance.

"Ahh, he's quite a screamer, isn't he?" Kurosaki _Ichigo_—Grimmjow snorted mentally—ignored Renji, and asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just stared at him with his eyebrow still raised. From the way Kurosaki said 'screamer', it sounded like the man thought he and Renji were _lovers. What a ridiculous assumption_, Grimmjow thought to himself.

"You zoning out on me or something?" Kurosaki said while looking a bit annoyed. "Should you not be shaking my still awaiting hand and telling me your name?"

Grimmjow sneered but still shook his hand, and uttered, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." He didn't really like speaking to strangers much. Hell, he would have usually ignored any introductions as such and this kind of arrogant behaviour towards himself, but there was something oddly pleasing about the man that made him respond.

But that was all. He was not going to waste his energy on explaining how Renji and himself were gym buddies, not fuck buddies. He then pointed in the direction of the bathroom, gesturing that the man should go 'clean up' with a not-so-happy expression.

"Ah, right." Ichigo said as he understood him. Grimmjow, if anything, liked how fast he got what he was doing. He then walked towards the kitchen with a scowl. "Renji, does it take you a millennia to brew some coffee and prepare tea?" he growled, irritated with how his friend had left him to take care of the guest.

"No, I was done ages ago." Renji grinned. "I was just listening to your conversation…Or his introduction. What the fuck, Grimmjow, I thought you wanted free vouchers for The Bar?" he continued to say as he sat down on the dinner table

"The Bar?" Grimmjow was confused for a second before he remembered their conversation yesterday at the gym. "_He's_ the guy you were talking about?" Grimmjow asked as he took his seat beside Renji.

"Shut up. Ichigo's a nice guy. You just don't know how to get along with people. Ah, wait until Ichigo's here to start," Renji chided as he slapped Grimmjow's hand away from the donuts. "This guy means a lot to me, I'd actually appreciate it if you don't act like the fucking asshole you are."

"What the fuck, Renji. You got the hots for this _Ichigo_, or something?" Grimmjow retorted. He was hungry as hell but Renji wouldn't let him eat because of a ridiculous reason like _the 'strawberry' wasn't here?_

"Shut up, Grimmjow, he's like Bya—" Renji stopped in mid sentence when Ichigo entered the kitchen and took a seat opposite of Grimmjow and Renji. Grimmjow snickered, no doubt Renji was about to say this guy meant what Byakuya meant to him. _Maybe Renji likes stuck up and arrogant men, _he thought but decided that he didn't really know Kurosaki Ichigo and should not jump to conclusions just because the man brought them breakfast.

"So Ichigo, what brings you here?" Renji asked casually as he took a bite from a powdered donut.

"I came to see you, that's all."

"Yeah?" Renji snorted, "You want to 'see me' now, even though you didn't contact me once during the last six years?" As Renji said this, Grimmjow wondered if Renji told Kurosaki his address when they met on Friday. _That was a little desperate. Renji probably wants something from this dude._

"I had reasons, Renji," Kurosaki answered with a shrug, "Do you think I didn't miss you idiots at all?"

"What was your reason?" Renji asked in a sort of flared up tone."Please do tell me, Ichigo."

"I—" Kurosaki started, then realized Grimmjow was still there, "—will tell you later."

Grimmjow watched Renji calm down at the promise of an explanation. He was amused at how this Kurosaki kept a completely calm demeanour while Renji got all riled up. He grinned.

"Renji _is_ quite the screamer," He said casually to Kurosaki, answering his earlier question. "But how do you know?"

Kurosaki barked out a sharp laugh. "Ah that's a nice story. When we were in high school, Renji got himself a girlfriend, Loly. They dated for like a week before Loly wanted to take the next step, and she blew him." Kurosaki started to tell Renji's tale while Renji protested at the sides. "This happened at the party I was throwing, so all of our gang were standing outside the bedroom where the two were getting hot and heavy. Then Renji—" Ichigo broke out into a fit of laughter here, probably at the memory.

"Then Renji—?" Grimmjow urged him on, smirking.

"Ichigo, don't—" Renji whined before scowling and folding his arms over his chest.

"But—But it was Renji's first time, and he was screaming—not shouting, but screaming like the world was going to end." Kurosaki continued after calming down a bit, but he chuckled at himself while talking. "Then when Loly left the room in a very angry mood, we went inside to check on our Pineapple-kun to find him unconscious with a nosebleed, Loly then broke up with him because she was furious that he fainted during 'a blowjob' and left her high and dry. She then told everyone that Renji had jacked himself off after a hot make-out session and left Loly to solve her problems on her own a while before the blowjob incident."

Grimmjow was laughing. He knew Renji was retarded, but just _not this much_. This was ridiculous, the redhead had gloated that he was 'so good' during sex that he makes girls faint from pleasure. _Turns out the story was about himself_,

"Jeez, I was just a little kid," Renji explained, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Pineapple-kun, we understand," Kurosaki teased while dodging a piece of donut thrown at him by a very frustrated Renji.

They sat there for a little over an hour before Kurosaki said he had to jet. Renji saw him off while Grimmjow cleaned the kitchen up. _Ichigo isn't stuck up, after all,_ he though as he put the coffee cups in the sink. _He seems interesting, if anything._

...

...

One Month Later

"Good morning Ichi-nii, it's such a beautiful Monday outside! Here, this is the stack that needs to be signed by you," Ichigo heard Yuzu instruct. "And this stack has the documents going out to—Ichi-nii, are you listening to me?"

Ichigo barely registered that Yuzu was talking to him let alone understand what she was saying. Something else was on his mind, something bigger than today's pile or paperwork.

"Don't bother trying to make him do work today, Yuzu, he's been like that since he talked to dad about some important matter or whatever yesterday." His other little sister, Karin, was saying.

The two girls, or his two assistants, talked some more about Ichigo and Isshin's mysterious meeting yesterday, but Ichigo didn't hear any of that. How could he be listening to idle chat when—_His life was going to change forever!_—when he was getting married in a month?

He was marrying a famous model named Kuchiki Rukia. He met her only two times in his whole life and both meetings only lasted an hour, tops. From what he knew from her and his own father, her father was an Italian artist and her mother used to be one of Japan's most famous ballerinas. She was 22 years old and had a very easy-going attitude. Sadly, she was being forced by her strict grandmother, who lived back in Italy, to have an arranged marriage with a 'successful young man with a stable future'.

Through her best friend, Matsumoto Rangiku, an ex-model, and through Matsumoto-san's husband, Ichimaru Gin, she met Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father who was also thinking of an arranged marriage for Ichigo for reasons unknown to Ichigo himself. Isshin and Ichigo had [went]-gone to see Kuchiki Rukia and her parents yesterday. Both families decided that these two were 'just perfect' for each other. Isshin purposed that they get married after another year; _give them some time to get used to each other, _he had said. However, Kuchiki had spent the whole year searching for a suitable man because the honorable grandmother insisted that Rukia should get married at the age of 22 for that is the 'lucky number of the family'. When Isshin asked what the problem was, they answered that "Rukia was going to be 22 in two months, and so, we are out of time." Isshin consulted Ichigo, and they agreed to the marriage.

Why did Ichigo agree to such a things—such a 'prison', one might ask. Well, Kurosaki Ichigo was exactly that sort of man. He would battle of other people, but would give in to the wishes of his father simply because Kurosaki Isshin was _his father_. Besides, being bi, he didn't want to risk falling in love with a man and 'disappointing his father' even though he was sure his father would support him no matter what. So he was sealing the deal now.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers pulled on a few knots. He then sighed, looking out the wall-window of his office room. It was all set up and Ichigo was determined to go along as he and his father planned, even if a there was a certain pang in his chest and a sudden feeling of being trapped. He couldn't figure out the source of these feelings.

He slowly turned his chair to look at his sisters as they chattered on the leather couches in his office, it was obvious that work was completely forgotten to them. Ichigo smiled a rare and bright smile, his eyes crinkling with affection, his mind full of thought about how they had grown up so wonderfully.

Over the years, Karin had stopped hating glamour, make-up and fashion and with the stylish clothes and the fit body she had from all that soccer plus her silent personality, which made her mysterious, she had started to become popular in a different way with the boys than before. Now, her hair was straight, shiny, and reach-your-waist long with well styled side-bangs; her face was well shaped and beautiful, with her high-cheekbones and hollow cheeks, thin pale-pink lips, slanted eyes with smoky black irises, small and upturned nose; and her body was amazingly well proportioned.

Yuzu had managed to stop being so shy and started to actually pay attention to herself instead of always worrying about house chores and the sorts with the help of Isshin and ichigo's pleading. Yuzu was quite different from Karin in terms of, well, everything. Her hair was beige-cognac colored and long and wavy; her face was more of the innocent and cute type with high cheekbones with soft pink cheeks, upturned nose, plump pink lips, drooped big eyes with long lashes and with irises of the same color as her hair. As for her body, Yuzu had a more fragile and soft look with her skinny arms and legs, sharp collarbone and long neck.

They both worked as Ichigo's assistants in operating the Blaqenwitti Corporation. And because of the company's rule of wearing stylish but office appropriate clothes at all times, they were wearing Massimo Dutti pencil skirts, white collared shirt, and ballerinas. The twins used to hate looking alike, but nowadays, as if sensing separation is around the corner, they started to wear similar outfits and have the same hair-do's.

Ichigo opened his mouth, trying to tell them about his marriage- then closed his mouth because he couldn't find a way to word it without letting them think he was unhappy with the outcome of things. He thought of breaking the news on the date, but decided that was too cruel. He struggled. _Oh, fuck it._ "Hey guys, I'm getting married next month."

The girls turned to him with surprised looks on their faces. More like Yuzu was astonished and Karin was shocked. "To who?" they asked loudly in unison.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo answered, acting nonchalant. "Next month."

"What?" both of them looked even more surprised by the date. "When did you even start seeing her, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked heatedly.

"Not long ago, but it's all good." Ichigo smiled, glad that at least _they_ cared. "Well, now you know you'll have a pretty sister-in-law." He added before turning around and starting on his pile or paperwork, his heart beating a little fast and his breath coming out a in a mess.

...

...

As soon as lunchtime came around, he exited his office quickly and almost clumsily, like he was trying to get somewhere really fast and was running away at the same time without running. Those rich chocolate eyes were focused on some point in the distance, his orange brows furrowed in concentration. Fast, he needed to get there fast, before he ended up breaking down. _Hurry!_

His hopped into his navy-blue Mercedes SLS AMG, and sped off, his knuckles white with the force he was gripping the steering wheel, successfully leaving the office building in three minutes.

After about seven minutes and super speed driving, he reached his destination. Quickly jumping out of his car, he entered the lobby and went up the elevator to the sixth floor. He then proceeded to quickly rush to the familiar wooden door that had the numbers 606 on it. He rang the bell, and fidgeted, hoping that the person he was so desperately looking for was not absent.

The door opened slowly. When Ichigo saw the person he was looking for, he instantly felt his nerves calm down and he smiled softly.

"Hey, Grimmjow."

...

...

A/N: Thank you for reading :) Aaand I keep fucking up on ff.n. Uploading is so hard.

Review?


	3. The oranges

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

Thank You to: Sasuke Uzamaki9999 ; Beautiful Feather ; Paninibunny ; Confusion No Hime ; 2weird2Btakenserious ; SocialReject212 ; an ACe ; krito1389 for your wonderful reviews; and to bieber (from dreamwidth) for proofing this for me.

A/N: I wasn't going to explain about the ending of chapter two but when you all told me you wanted it to be explained, I kind of brought in a few chapters into the plot. I struggled a lot with this one but with the help of an Ace and my other bleachfan bros, I was able to finish it. Enjoy.

The Lion, The Daisy, and Kurosaki

…

…

Three weeks ago: a week after Grimmjow and Ichigo met at Renji's

It was Sunday again and Grimmjow was with Renji—just like on every other Sunday. They had met at the gym and worked out like crazy, and then decided to chill at the park and maybe do some more manly stuff; like play soccer or something.

_Then why the hell are we sitting in the middle of a fucking flower patch? _Grimmjow was beyond irritated. Renji had promised him sports and competition, and gotten him excited. But when they finally arrived at the park, the first thing the redhead did was finding a patch of grass and taking a fucking _nap—_completely ignoring Grimmjow and his need for action.

Grimmjow glared at Renji's red forehead. Grimmjow had tried to wake Renji up by shaking, hitting, and even kicking him (legs, torso, and arms). Nothing had worked, so he decided to pass time by flicking Renji on the forehead while snickering furiously.

But even that gets a little old after twenty or so flicks.

He grunted and stood up, took a few seconds to think of what to do before he settled on walking around. It wasn't a very interesting activity, but listening to Renji snore could drive you mad; it was like listening to someone die because they couldn't breathe normally.

He walked around for about twenty minutes before he saw some people playing soccer on the field. _Score!_ He jogged towards them, grinning with the joy and relief of a monkey who had found a banana after months of starvation.

One of the players got off the field to get a drink; she looked the same age as him. She had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, her face was flushed from all the running around. When Grimmjow reached her she had already finished the first bottle of water and was opening a second one. _She's gonna pee like a horse later on, _ew whathe thought absentmindedly then shook his head to clear the strange thought before asking her if he could join.

The girl gave him a sideways glance before ignoring him and continuing to drink her water. After about ten seconds, which felt like ten minutes to Grimmjow, she put down her bottle of water and looked at Grimmjow from head to toe and then back again. "And who are you?" she asked in a cold tone that made Grimmjow he just stumble upon a bitch?

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he replied casually in hopes that the woman would loosen up if he did too. What a fucking chore!

"Un-huh," she said, "you good enough to play with us?"

_Oh, so she thinks I'm no good, eh? Well let's just show her… _Grimmjow was up for a challenge any day, especially today. "Well, we won't know unless I try playing, right?" he flashed her his trademark grin.

"I like that attitude, Jaggedjock. Fine, let's give it a try," the woman gave him a lopsided cocky grin. "I'm Kurosaki Karin, by the way," she said, looking over her shoulder at him as she headed back to the field.

"It's Jaegerjaques," Grimmjow muttered, then raised his eyebrows. _Kurosaki? Like, as in Kurosaki Ichigo?_ He wondered if the two were related. There was something about Kurosaki Karin that resembled Kurosaki Ichigo… but then again, he knew about two other Kurosakis'. One was the head of his university and the other was the nice young doctor lady that used to be in charge of Grimmjow's health at the Kurosaki Clinic; so he shrugged it off and followed the Karin girl onto the field.

…

…

After about thirty minutes of soccer with Karin and her gang, Grimmjow was spent. It was that good tired feeling that you get after doing something productive and your limbs feel like they've been used thoroughly. He didn't know if it was weird saying this but, he felt extremely healthy after he played any kind of sport. Working out? Well, that was that, it didn't feel too good most of the time since you're alone. But team work and competition? Now that's the real deal!

_The sun is so bright today, so bright and hot that I feel like I'm being fried. Would I taste good? Yeah, of course…_ Just then, a shadow fell over Grimmjow's body. He peeked out of one eye and grinned. "Nice moves, Karin."

"Not so bad yourself, Jaegerjaques," she sat beside him. It had taken a while for her to learn his name, but she got it near the end of the game.

Grimmjow thanked her and they fell into a comfortable silence. Grimmjow thought he got along with the girl just fine. They had a few personality traits in common, and that helped. He spotted an orange daisy a few meters away. _Kusosaki…_

"Hey, do you have a brother named Ichigo?" he asked her. Might as well use the chance to quench his curiosity.

"Yeah," she said after a moment of hesitation.

Why hesitate? Grimmjow didn't know, but he was glad she said yes. Why was he glad? He didn't know that either. He only hummed in response.

"How do you know Ichi-nii?" Karin asked. Grimmjow thought that they must be close if she calls him 'Ichi-nii'.

"Through a friend," he said, grabbing a handful of grass and pulling it out of the dirt by the roots, his eyes still on the daisy.

"You guys know each other well?" she asked.

"Met him last Sunday," he answered. "He's a big shot, huh?"

"Isn't it nice? After trying so hard, he's finally got what he wanted. To be successful in life," her voice was filled with obvious affection.

"Pretty cocky," Grimmjow scoffed. "You're brother's pretty cocky."

"You mean confident," It wasn't a question. "Not cocky."

"Confident, yes - but cocky, too."

Karin was quiet for a while, and then sighed. "Just a little bit," she admitted, getting up and dusting her shorts. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Grimmjow. Maybe you'll join us next week?"

"Maybe," Grimmjow got up, shook hands with Karin and headed back to where Renji was, probably still sleeping.

Renji was indeed still sleeping when Grimmjow got back, so he just lay down beside Renji. He turned to his side to see another orange daisy, which he stared at until he dozed off. At the exact same moment Renji woke up and began irritating Grimmjow by being his loud and obnoxious self. Grimmjow punched Renji to let off some steam.

…

…

"Yo, Grimmjow," Renji said.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow replied.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do something."

"Do what?"

"I don't know; something."

"You think about it then," Grimmjow snapped, knowing Renji just wanted him to think up something to do. "Use all the imagination you have there for writing those columns or something."

"Fine…" Renji trailed off, this time looking like he was seriously thinking. Then, "Let's go see Ichigo."

"What?" Grimmjow was a little surprised. Why Kurosaki? "Why him?"

"He's nice to be around, don't you think? Something about him just feels good."

"Fine," Grimmjow replied, getting up. "You know where he lives?"

"Ch'yuh,"

And with that, Grimmjow and Renji hailed a cab and shot off to the rich part of Karakura.

Grimmjow thought about the Karakura he knew when he was a little kid. Just about twenty years ago, Karakura was a small town, not a huge city. It grew so fast, so the boom was very noticeable. The city had grown almost out of control and lots of people moved to Karakura from the nearby small towns. Grimmjow didn't exactly love this big city, but Karakura was Karakura, something was always special about it.

They soon arrived in front of a tall glassy building. Grimmjow looked up, and thought that he didn't like tall buildings very much, which was the reason he lived in a four story brick building.

While Grimmjow was thinking such things, Renji seemed to have changed from his normal self to his columnist self. Somehow, as soon as they entered the lobby, the redhead had become more serious and there was this… _pull,_ from him_. _Grimmjow was pretty amazed with him, but it was also sort of funny to see Renji like that - so bizarre.

They rode the elevator up to the eighth floor. During the whole ride, Renji checked himself out in the mirrors inside the elevator. They got off on the eight floor and knocked on the door that Renji, with his serious voice, confirmed was the door to Ichigo's apartment. Did Kurosaki tell him? No. Then how did he know? _He just knew. _Grimmjow shrugged and rang the doorbell.

And whaddya know, just after a moment, Kurosaki actually did open the door. He was wearing loose gym pants and a plain white tee, confirming Renji of his _feeling_. Kurosaki invited them inside with a "You guys should have told me you were coming, I would have prepared food. And cleaned up. It's a little messy."

"You don't have a maid?" Renji asked, surprised. "But your house is so clean!" Which was true, it was clean and everything was in place. Grimmjow liked that.

The condo was the type of place that would be in a magazine. Not so homey, but it wasn't messy. As long as it wasn't messy, Grimmjow was okay with anything.

He went straight to the living room and made himself comfortable on the sofa. _Heroes_ was on TV. He stared at the TV without really watching it. He was tired from the whole day's activity. _Too much moving around in one day._ He glanced at the clock, it said 4 p.m. _Well, that's earlier than I expected,_ he scoffed to himself.

"So you do cleaning? Everything?" Renji was still asking questions about the non-existent maid of Ichigo's.

Ichigo was scowling, hard. "Yes, Renji. I do _everything_. Would you stop asking about it now? Do you have a maid fetish or something…?"

Their conversation slowly faded and became background noise to Grimmjow. He was reminiscing about that maid who had worked at his house when he was a thirteen year old snotty kid. She was twenty and gorgeous; but he remembered her soft hands the most. The way they would caress his cheeks when he injured himself and cried… In the end, he had fallen in love with her, but she never figured out that the way he smiled at her had a special meaning and he never got the guts to tell her. _Like I said, I was a snotty little kid._

Suddenly, Renji was in his face. "We're gonna make food together," he said, seemingly excited. "So haul your lazy ass to the kitchen, dumbo."

Grimmjow grabbed Renji's face and pushed him away, grumbling a "shut the fuck up." But he got up and went to the kitchen anyway.

Kurosaki was getting stuff out of the fridge and putting everything on the island counter.

"What are we making?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo wants spaghetti—" Renji, who came into the kitchen after Grimmjow, was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up as his columnist self. Grimmjow watched this new Renji curiously. _Interesting..._

Renji wandered off to the living room but Grimmjow could still hear what he was saying. "Hello, Kuchiki-san. What—Ah, no I'm not home at the moment so— is it urgent? Because... I—I see. Alright I'll be there in fi—_click._" From the looks of it, Kuchiki-san liked to interrupt Renji a lot. Renji walked back into the kitchen and sighed. "I have to go; the editor says something urgent came up."

Grimmjow grunted and muttered a low "motherfucker" while Kurosaki frowned. Renji just said sorry and excused himself. No one saw him to the door.

Grimmjow sighed. _Second time that idiot has done this. I have to deal with Kurosaki alone._ "Well, let's get that spaghetti done anyway. I'm hungry," he said.

"Oh," Kurosaki said before sending Grimmjow a small smile. "Now that Renji's gone, maybe I should just make it. You're the guest after all."

Grimmjow just shrugged and sat down on one of the kitchen stools, watching Kurosaki's fingers work on the food absentmindedly. He couldn't care less who made the food, he just wanted food.

Kurosaki was skilled. His movements swift and elegant, which Grimmjow thought was a weird look on a guy who was a businessman. And with such speed, the food was done in no time.

They spent the entire time in silence, not that Grimmjow or Kurosaki cared about that. Grimmjow wasn't really the talkative type that would run his mouth off, and Kurosaki seemed to be quite content without much words.

Then Kurosaki carried their plates to the round low-table that was places in a separate room down the hall. They sat at opposite ends and dug in without words. Chopsticks' working at noodles, not very easy, but it was a mixture of western and eastern.

When they finished, Grimmjow complimented Kurosaki's cooking skills. It was something he had to do. After all, if you don't praise what's good or right, then the other person won't know if it's good or right. Kurosaki thanked him and explained that; "When you're living alone, your cooking skills improve a lot."

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "I live alone but my cooking skills aren't as good as yours. "

Kurosaki shrugged, "Cooking's also a hobby for me," he said coolly.

"Mmm," Grimmjow replied, not really taking in the information. He was busy thinking that Kurosaki was more reserved than he first thought.

Kurosaki got up and left the room with all the dirty dishes and napkins, saying he'll put them in the sink.

When he was gone, Grimmjow suddenly realized it was his favourite time of the day. The afternoon sun's golden glow was shining in through the translucent blinds. The room was quiet and the overall feel of the atmosphere was calm. Grimmjow felt extremely relaxed and full, making him drowsy. He lowered his head onto the table, using his arm as a pillow and closed his eyes. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… _And then a quiet rustle indicated that Kurosaki was back.

Grimmjow looked up at Kurosaki, who was looking out the window, through his lashes. He liked how the other man's orange lashes were glowing in the sun, he liked that Kurosaki's brown eyes looked golden against the sunlight. He slowly sighed.

"It's a nice afternoon," Kurosaki suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence. Grimmjow was a little annoyed at that, but decided to not be cross about it, as he usually would have.

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

…

…

_There was an orange daisy in the middle of white nothingness. Orange daisy... Orange daisy… Orange… Lion… Daisy…_

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" Someone was shaking Grimmjow's shoulder, his arm felt numb, and he felt annoyed at his arm and whoever was interrupting his nice sleep. The person's voice was a rough but quiet. There was suddenly a noise like a cat purring, and there was something fluffy rubbing against his cheek. Grimmjow ignored it all.

Then something wet brushed his face and he jerked up, his eyes meeting a pair of golden ones. He blinked and stared at the golden orbs, pink nose, and pink tongue. He blinked again and the cat meowed.

Grimmjow was utterly confused. _What the fuck? I don't own a cat… _Then he remembered that he was at Kurosaki's at the same time said man's laugh rung throughout the room. Grimmjow sat up straight and stared at Kurosaki, who was holding his stomach in laughter.

He looked like a kid to Grimmjow, laughing like that. He thought it was a little ridiculous and that it wasn't funny at all, but he felt something go free at the image of such a carefree act. He flushed, somehow feeling very happy for no reason he himself could see or understand.

Kurosaki finally calmed down and then teased Grimmjow about what he began to dub 'the Shiro incident'. When Grimmjow asked him what the hell he was talking about, the orange haired man explained that the white cat with golden orbs was Shiro. Grimmjow stared at the cat, taking a sudden liking to it. He didn't know why. But he reached out and petted the cat anyway.

After more chuckling and teasing from Kurosaki, and more petting from Grimmjow, they decided it was late and that Grimmjow should go home to finish his college work, and that Kurosaki should get ready for tomorrow because he had to go eat breakfast with his family early in the morning.

Kurosaki saw Grimmjow to the door with Shiro, and Grimmjow said, "I like Shiro a lot," to Kurosaki with a large grin. He didn't know why he said that, and thought he must look a bit weird for declaring that out loud.

Kurosaki only nodded in response. He was back to his detached self, Grimmjow thought.

"See ya later, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, later, Grimmjow."

The door closed with a soft thud and Grimmjow started for the direction of the elevator. And while he was around fifth floor, the orange daisy in his mind suddenly turned into a lion, and then to Kurosaki Ichigo. Grimmjow only wondered why, but shrugged it away. He didn't like to think too deep about that weird human behaviour shit.

…

…

A/N: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, this chapter doesn't explain about the ending of the last chapter, but you should all understand the ending without me explaining after reading this chapter, yes?

_Review?_


	4. The jokes

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**Thank you to krito1389, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, 2weird2Btakenserious, and Paninibunny for your reviews!  
**

Forty something Goldfish named Tousen

…

…

Grimmjow came home after an hour of standing in a packed bus which had been stuck in traffic, crawling slowly along with the rest of the cars. Of course he was fucking tired and irritated. Taking his anger out on his clothes and tearing at them before throwing them to the floor, he flopped down onto his bed with a huff. Fuck the lights, he be damned if he had to get up and turn them on. He'll live in the dark.

But five seconds later, he was up and searching his pants quite frantically for cigarettes. He grabbed the pack of Marlboro cigs along with a lighter before running out onto the balcony. Without caring that he was only in his boxers and that it was a chilly night, he lighted a stick in an almost desperate fashion and puffed away like his life depended on it.

Fuck, call him an addict, or tell him he has anger issues, _whatever_. He was at the point of fainting from exhaustion. He was already tired when he arrived at Kurosaki's and after standing for an hour while being squashed by a million other people who were just as irritated as him, he wasn't too happy. Not to mention all his _companions_ for the long ride back home didn't mind stepping on his feet whenever they moved. The first few times, he just gritted his teeth and glowered at the person who did it. But soon, he was taking revenge by elbowing, shouting, and growling at the inconsiderate bastards. Kindness just didn't mean a fuck to people.

Not that he was such a caring or kind person himself, but still, at least he was able to refrain from punching the fuckers in their goddamn ugly fish- faces!

In his electric blue topped head, he thought over his day. It was a pretty interesting day, what with all the running around. He thought about Renji's Mr. All-Business side, about his 'psychic ability' and about how pissed off he was when the redhead left abruptly after dragging him to his 'beloved childhood friend'. He had been pissed that he had had to spend time with Kurosaki, who was almost a total stranger to him. He didn't like strangers very much.

But then…

It wasn't so bad being with the orange-haired man. They had been pretty comfortable with each other and…Grimmjow had blushed and acted like a total kid. He scowled at the memory of himself declaring his liking to Shiro, Kurosaki's fluffy, white and very soft cat. What the_ fuck_! _Why _had he acted like a_ five _year old? He angrily stubbed his cigarette on the balcony railing before lighting another one.

Eventually, the angry thoughts subsided. Eventually, as in, after standing out there smoking for almost an hour. Grimmjow sighed, rubbed his face before frowning at the smell of tobacco on his fingers, he hadn't meant to smoke that much. Then he shrugged and walked back into his apartments, slamming the balcony door shut.

Grimmjow stood in front of his fish tank in his living room. He stared at the forty-something goldfish as they swam around without a care in the world. _Because they had pea-sized brains._ He stared and waited. What for? He was waiting for—

He broke out in maniacal laughter as soon as one of his fishes _swam into the glass wall of the tank._

"You're such an idiot, Tousen," he sneered at the goldfish.

Did he mention that all of his forty-something goldfish were named 'Tousen'?

Well, they are, and he loved to make fun of them. He fed them and took care of them, though, since they were so fucking entertaining because they somehow always managed to swim into the tank walls. Always, always cracking him up.

After feeding the little fuckers he turned around and walked into his bathroom. His bad mood was completely gone, leaving a huge grin behind.

…

…

The Bar was technically a night club for the hippest youths in Karakura. Of course, classy old people come in and stayed in the VIP rooms to do whatever old people liked to do at these kinds if places. No one knew why the place was so popular, but it was and—

Oh fuck it, Grimmjow was too buzzed to think about shit like this. It was Fri-fucking-day and he didn't feel like thinking. Instead, he tsk'd in disgust at the girl on his lap, who was currently licking his neck. All his friends fucked off to somewhere, leaving only him sitting there to drink like the motherfucker he was until out of nowhere, this random girl with huge tits and a pretty okay ass came crawling over him. She said he looked lonely.

_Whatever, let her do what she wanted, _ he had thought until she tried to suck his face off. That's when he pushed her away and told her that he didn't do kissing. Her response was to giggle stupidly, but she stopped trying to make out or whatever the fuck she was trying to do and returned her attention to his neck and torso.

A little later, Grimmjow pushed the random girl away and stood up, ignoring the her as she staggered up and went off to go suck some other guy's dick, and made his way to the bar.

He got himself a—he didn't know what he got but it was some kind of alcoholic shit, and finished it in one go. Getting even more wasted and almost missing it when someone called out to him.

Grimmjow sobered a little bit as his glassy electric blue eyes saw orange. Expectation flared up in him, why he didn't know, and he shook his head to clear his vision a bit. _And guess what, he wasn't disappointed!_

He grinned, then became quite confused and growled out loud when he saw the familiar face of Kurosaki Ichigo.

…

…

"Whoa, you're totally wasted," Ichigo said loudly when Grimmjow grinned and growled and had a month's worth of mood swings, said a bunch of incoherent stuff, and filled Ichigo's nose with the sharp smell of alcohol and lemon. "Let's go outside," he added to stop Grimmjow from taking in anymore alcoholic content.

"Fuck off," Grimmjow replied, turning his head away from him but let Ichigo drag him away just the same. Ichigo smirked. To him, Grimmjow was such a kid.

He dumped Grimmjow on a street bench just outside of the Bar and sat down beside him with a loud huff. He watched as Grimmjow tried to light a cigarette, and fail miserably. Just as he was about to offer his help, the other man somehow managed to light it. The smoke drifting in the wind.

They sat there like that for quite some time, the cool night air and the nicotine seemed to have cleared Grimmjow's mind at least a little bit. Ichigo sighed. He never understood why college kids liked to drink the shit out of themselves. He'd done the same and then later on learned that it didn't hurt to have some sort of self-control.

"Head clearer now?" Ichigo asked softly without looking at Grimmjow.

"Kinda," came a gruff reply, at which, Ichigo furrowed his brows.

"Just a night out?"

"None of your business."

Ichigo was annoyed, he didn't exactly like it when people treated him like a fucking bug. With a cold "Is that so?" he stood up and was about to leave when Grimmjow started speaking again.

"Stay," Grimmjow said quietly, his voice almost pleading. "Woman said I looked lonely. Dun wanna look fucking lonely."

This confused Ichigo, and even though he didn't get what the blue haired man was talking about, he still sat back down. He felt that even though he didn't really get it, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew what Grimmjow meant. "Is anything wrong, Grimmjow? You're being pretty moody."

"Can't you just sit there quietly?" Grimmjow pierced him with a sharp gaze. It was the type of look you give someone when you're feeling like drowning but didn't want to seem weak. Ichigo knew that feeling well, so out of understanding and kindness, he shut up.

He was too kind for his own good, he scoffed.

Ichigo was watching with little interest as people walked in and out of The Bar when suddenly something fell on his shoulder. He flinched before sighing, and forcing himself to relax.

Grimmjow had fell asleep.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair before slowly getting up while keeping Grimmjow in place with his arms. He lifted Grimmjow up on his back and huffed at how heavy the other was. With another sigh, he walked to his car.

…

…

Ichigo was beat. It was 2am, he had carried Grimmjow up all the way to the eighth floor because the elevator was under maintenance, and it took a lot of fucking effort to unlock the door with the heavy man on him.

And it was kind of funny how Grimmjow didn't wake up during all that hassling.

He dumped Grimmjow on the bed in the guest room before stretching and rubbing his lower back. He hadn't done that much lifting since high school when he used to work part-time at Move-A-Home where he had to carry people's couches and fridges up and down stairs.

Ichigo was jerked back to the present when Grimmjow muttered something in his sleep. He down and tried to catch what the blue-haired man was saying and frowned when he did.

Grimmjow was muttering something about being lonely and Ichigo found himself pitying the man. He thought that Grimmjow was probably going through the first few months of living alone (he just assumed that Grimmjow moved out of his dorm when he became a sophomore and got the chance to get a place of his own). He gently pushed back the hair on Grimmjow's forehead before stripping and tucking him in, like one might do for a little brother.

When Ichigo was about to leave, he looked back and suddenly found Grimmjow sleeping figure very small ( even though Grimmjow was not small at all). So with a frown, he stripped down to his boxers and slipped in beside Grimmjow, hoping the other won't freak out in the morning after waking up with another man and drifted off to sleep with a feeling of nobility and warmth.

To be honest, Grimmjow wasn't the only one feeling alone.

Later in the night, Shiro softly padded into the room before jumping up onto the bed and observing the two. Ichigo was sleeping like a baby, curled up on himself. Grimmjow was not much different.

The orange head's hand was placed, palm facing upwards, near Grimmjow's fisted hands.

Shiro stretched before he lied down and curled in the fold of Ichigo's knees, purring all the while.

…

…

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I hope that it's at least something. It's probably the most boring fic ever right now, but that's how it has to be. It's kind of slow right now because I don't think it makes much sense when…they just fall in love when they first see each other. It just doesn't happen that way. I hope you'll stick with me and support me while I try to finish this fic, but it might be a better choice for you to read some other fic if It bores you right now (sob).**

**Thank you for reading, everyone ;u;**


	5. The unsaid

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

A/N: Thank you so much for all those that reviewed and sorry for the wait, but I was busy rewriting this chapter like eight times. I don't know how to make things more clear, so I'm experimenting with this fic ( o u o ) Hope you like it?

Warning: Not beta'd.

Something Like the Arctic Ocean

…

…

Grimmjow woke up. He fucking woke up and he was so annoyed he woke up because his head was _not _hurting like a bitch to distract him. He had hoped and depended on that slight distraction to keep him from destroying his finally a little presentable world.

He opened his eyes and, as expected, saw an unfamiliar room. He rolled around and the feel of another body is there to comfort him, also as expected. What he did not expect was it to be the ever so fascinating face of Kurosaki Ichigo. _Where the fuck is my stranger…My one-night stand…_he growled and got up, taking note of how his things were neatly folded on a chair neat the door, and quickly threw on his clothes and pocketed his phone, wallet and keys before leaving the bedroom.

Making his way to the kitchen and rummaging the fridge carelessly, tipping over bottles and spilling their contents, Grimmjow finally felt more calm. He ate everything he liked, almost emptying the whole thing before brewing some coffee and sitting down on a kitchen stool. He then proceeded to smoke, smirking a bit at how careless he was being and how might Kurosaki react to his ruined kitchen.

After he was done drinking and smoking, he left the condo without even a look at Shiro, who was quietly looking at him from the door of the bedroom he spent the night in.

Grimmjow's nose was still filled with Kurosaki's intoxicating smell. A most annoyingly alluring smell.

…

…

A couple of weeks later: the same day Ichigo told his sisters about the 'big news'.

Grimmjow opened the door and there was that asshole of a cocky bastard, Kurosaki, standing there like some ragged doll that lost it's raison d'être. To say Grimmjow was irritated would be wrong, but to say he was happy would also be wrong because he felt a confusing mixture of it whenever he saw that face and heard that voice, which was currently greeting him.

And the feelings laced with that husky voice almost shattered him, so he let Kurosaki in without saying anything.

Kurosaki marched in, like he always does, as if he owns everything, and just _falls_ onto the sofa. He sat there, staring at the ceiling, for about ten minutes, all mute and shit.

Grimmjow's no better, but at least during those ten minutes, he grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge, opened them, and handed one to his guest, yeah?

But then again, after that he left Kurosaki's side to feed his Tousens, so.

He returned to the sofa, kind of sympathetic even though he doesn't have a reason to be, and flopped down rather forcefully. His knees so far away from Kurosaki's. Grimmjow was sort of surprised, even the other's _knees_ looked _tired_.

After that day, on which he had destroyed the older man's fridge and ran away from the man himself, he's met with Kurosaki lots of times. Who would have guessed that the head of his university, one of the other Kurosaki's he knew of, was this man's father?

Who also knew that when it comes to being a father, the normally witty and intimidating Kurosaki Isshin was a lunatic?

So they had lots of time to get close and to make a few confessions, like 'I think you're great to be around, Grimmjow,' from Kurosaki, and 'I guess you're okay too,' from Grimmjow.

He silently watched the orange-head gulp from his bottle of beer with a sullen scowl on his face, Grimmjow's own almost mirroring the expression. He didn't know what to say, not that he was a man of words, and somehow, he felt kind of useless.

Then Kurosaki was suddenly throwing his bottle across the room, suddenly the white wall was painted yellow, and there were glass scattered all around the floor. Grimmjow doesn't even flinch. Instead he smirked, and threw a glance at Kurosaki and followed it with a hard punch to the other's gut.

And unsurprisingly, Kurosaki blocked it, trading it with a punch of his own, aimed straight at Grimmjow's nose. Luckily, he dodged just in time and they have a nice little brawl in the middle of the small living room, with forty something fish, all named Tousen, having their own fight against the glass on the side.

After about fifteen well packed punches, a few badly aimed kicks, and a million cuts from the shards of glass on the floor, they lay sprawled on the floor, panting like they never panted before.

Then Kurosaki says "Let's drink like fuckers in this glorious daylight," and they chug away whiskey and smoke cigars. Grimmjow's already tipsy mind obliviously thought that the smoke he's exhaling will kill his Tousens one day, and how Kurosaki was such a smartass.

Then he remembered how he had trashed Kurosaki's kitchen and how Kurosaki still hasn't said a thing. Like he knows that there are all these shit in the world and like there aren't any occurrences surprising enough to reach him. Like stuff that bounces off an iceberg.

Grimmjow felt like a titan, or maybe just the Titianic, the same one full of pride that crashed against the iceberg and sunk low, low, low.

…

…

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again-" Music was blaring through the apartment as Ichigo slept on, dreaming of the silent grass plains with a bright orange in the middle. His mother's dark brown hair inflamed by the sun's fierce and yet soft rays. It was the sort of dreams you have on a quiet Sunday morning in April, or like the first scenes of Breakfast at Tiffany's.

But the music pushed in through the weak walls of Ichigo's mind and suddenly his mother was spouting fireworks from her boobs. Fucking weird.

He opened his eyes and saw that it was a gloomy day outside. His first thought was, _Emo much?_ But he was the CEO of Blaqenwitti Enterprises and he wasn't allowed to use the word "emo" or "spazzing". It all comes in a package with _respect_.

So he woke up and tried to regain his lost memories - never dependable, but sometimes trustable.

Aa, he had fallen asleep on the couch while watching MTV. Don't ask how you fall asleep watching "the coolest people in the world" do their gigs, 'cause that's a business man thing.

But shit, he's never felt like a plastic bag. Or a G6. What the fuck anyway.

Then it comes into his mind; he's going to be married and his family had assistants working on "a great wedding for our little Ichigo," and according to his blackberry, he's got a date with Rukia.

He'd really rather hang with Shiro or even his father, but _duty_ calls. That's what it is, duty, not a date. He brought it on himself though, too scared to admit his own self to anyone who didn't know already, and choosing to runaway. Better apologize.

Sorry, self.

…

…

A/N: I AM SO READY FOR YOUR RAGE OR HATE. Just kidding. Understanding and love makes the world go around. On the other hand, do you like this style better than the previous one? Oh, here's another question: do you guys want me to skip the unimportant, but realistic, scenes/time periods when Grimmjow and Ichigo aren't together? A lot of the times, authors write about Ichigo and Inoue spending time in a GrimmIchi fic and i usually just skip it. Sorry to say that those bore me. So, how do you guys want me to do this?


	6. The date

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

Warning: Not beta'd.

Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews,the favs and the alerts! Decided Rukia was a better choice than an undeveloped OC. I'm going to go through the chapters and replace the names.

The Ironic Lives of Perfect People

...

...

Ichigo picked up Rukia and headed for one of his favorite places to eat, the Eastern Sushi House. It wasn't where any big shot CEOs take their model dates, but if he were to marry Rukia, she'd have to have tried their food at least once.

Ichigo knew this place from when he was in high school. At the time, the sushi house was a shabby place, a no name shack. It was the perfect place for high school jerk offs like him and Renji to spend their lazy afternoons at. Funny how it grew along with it's teenage customers - the kids grew and started making their own lives while the Eastern Sushi House's reputation grew right along with them.

But what Ichigo loved most about this place was that this was where his date with his first love had been.

As he parked in the once non-existent parking lot, he had a serious nostalgic moment about the good old days, where nothing seemed to matter except making the best of everything.

He sucked in a lung full of air before taking hold of Rukia's hand and going inside. This might be a little hard, but it's time to leave it behind.

They chose a table for four next to the window and for the first time that night, Ichigo looked at Rukia and studied her face. She was looking out the window and her face showed just a little bit of sadness. Brows knit together, frowning and all that jazz.

"There's something just a little ironic and sad about us, isn't there?" Ichigo suddenly blurted out while fiddling with a toothpick.

Rukia faced him with a harsh smirk and a look of strength in her posture. "The way we're supposed to have everything wanted because we're viewed as 'Perfect', but really being able to do nothing for ourselves?" She sighed, "Yeah, that's just ironic."

Rukia was smart, he'd give her that. Everyone in the Kuchiki household was smart. A little detached and calculative, but that was just how they were raised. He was going to break that side of hers.

"Well, fuck this shit, yeah? Excuse the language, but I mean we're perfect so let's just order everything on this menu and have a blast. They've got the best in town."

"No kidding about that," a voice suddenly cut in. "Ichigo and I've been coming here since we were snotty brats."

Ichigo turned to see a head full of red and some serious tattoos. "Renji, nice surprise to bump into you here," he chuckled.

"Yeah, just like old times, huh." Renji then turned to Rukia and did a little bow accompanied with an old butler's voice, "Abarai Renji, Ichigo's best bro ever. And who might you be, fair lady?"

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia replied coldly, but her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Are you here alone, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, hmm. Well. Rukia, do you mind if Renji joined us for our big feast?"

"Why not." She replied with a grin. Almost relieved to make this date more casual. "The more the merrier."

"Oh shit, you kidding me?" Renji straightened up and almost ran to his own table, which was secluded by a big wooden panel. "I'll go grab my shit right now,"

"He's nice," Rukia said as she watched Renji disappear behind the panel. There was a sort of laughter in her voice.

Ichigo observed her closely. Her skin glowed and her lips were lifted at the corners. She seemed...more alive now. More happy.

"Isn't he?" Rukia turned to face Ichigo, relaxed.

Ichigo could only nod absentmindedly as he wondered if something important just happened.

"Listen, Ichigo, I might come to love you some day." Rukia suddenly said, frantic. All traces of her previously lax state gone and when Ichigo just stared at her in bewilderment, she continued in a frenzy, "But it's more likely that I fall in love with someone else. Someone i'm not allowed to be with, because sadly, that's just how it's going to be with me. Something about me, something _ in _me - it hates to be controlled. It wills be to be free-" then just as suddenly as she had starting talking, she stopped. Her hands were clasped tightly together on the table, skin turning white.

Ichigo smiled softly. He knew, at that exact moment, that he and Rukia will only be the greatest of friends. Nothing more and nothing less. He told her so.

And then Renji came with his big ass mouth, sniggering with look of mischief on this face. "Looking juicy, Strawberry,"

"Shut the fuck up, Pineapple," Ichigo retorted. He saw that coming.

"So anyway, Rukia, if I may call you that, do you work with Ichigo?" Renji asked as he took a seat.

"No, why do you ask that?" Rukia asked back playfully. Ichigo stared at her.

"You two are both wearing full-body suits," Renji pointed out.

Ichigo hadn't noticed that they actually did look quite like two people who just came out of the office after getting off late. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a pink collared shirt while Rukia had on a gray suit with a purple shirt that complimented her eyes. The severity of their disinterest in each other was worse than Ichigo imagines, they didn't even have the time to take in each others' choice of clothing. Huh.

The waiter brought their green tea as Rukia replied, "Well, we don't have any business relations." She then hurriedly took a sip of her tea.

Did Rukia not want to tell people that they were engaged? Ichigo stayed quiet but raised a questioning eyebrow at her but she didn't look up from her tea. Ooookayyyy...

The next hour was spent something like this. Renji and Rukia filled up the conversation and all Ichigo had to do was sit quietly and eat his fill.

As he stuffed his mouth, though, his brain worked furiously. He was good with people, good at reading people, good at guessing people. It's how he keeps people he work with happy and how he gets good deals going. Of course, once upon a time, he used to be feared by everyone just because he never tired to look nice for someone else.

So he knew Rukia liked Renji and that Renji liked Rukia. This knowledge didn't hurt him and he didn't mind that his best friend and his fiancé were flirting like they never did before, right in front of him.

That's why he took Rukia to the side and told her something urgent came up and that he was sorry and that she'd just have to spend the night with Renji.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you for understanding," Rukia replied. And he knew that she knew that he knew. Cool.

...

...

Grimmjow, once again, opened his door to find a Kurosaki Ichigo in front of his door. This time, Kurosaki had the courtesy to bring some donuts, which he handed to him before entering without Grimmjow's invitation.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night, Grimmjow," Kurosaki said as he bent down to take off his shoes.

"Oh, come in, Ichigo." Grimmjow said in an irritated and sarcastic voice. "Thank you, Grimmjow, that is so kind of you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know you're glad to have me here," Kurosaki said dissmisivly as he grinned over his shoulder.

Grimmjow stood still. Abso-fucking-lutely still, because he really did like having Ichigo around. And he just realized it. Holy shiiiiit.

"No. Shut the fuck up," he said. But, you know, saying it after five minutes when the person you're saying it to has already disappeared into your living room is kind of ... too late, Grimmjow knew.

"Come. Sit. Have a donut. Chill," Kurosaki's voice came. Cocky.

"Fucking hell," Grimmjow muttered as he entered his own living room. He shouldn't feel nervous in his own living room, damn it! "You were here just Tuesday."

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" Kurosaki said with a grin on his face. Somehow, Grimmjow didn't want him to leave, and somehow Kurosaki knew it.

"Fine," Grimmjow growled out. "Stay."

"I will, because Thursdays are the new Saturdays," Kurosaki sounded a little too cheerful. "And we're going to watch a movie."

Grimmjow was surprised. Had this big shot come just to spend time with him? "What do you wanna watch?" he said, proud his voice sounded absolutely bored.

"We will be watching Saw VII,"

"I don't-"

"Come on, Grimm, I know you have it."

"Christ!" Grimmjow threw his hand up in exasperation. "Fine. Here, have it!" He threw the dvd at the orange-head, who went to pop it in the dvd player.

"Do you have any booze?" Did Kurosaki's needs and wants ever finish?

"Yeah..." Grimmjow eyed his guest warily as the other made his way to the sofa. Doesn't this guy ever feel the awkwardness here?

"Bring them out. It's time to get wasted!" Ichigo shouted out as he flopped down on the cushions like a little kid ready for some cartoons and ice cream.

Watching this, Grimmjow thought what could be the harm in some movie and some alcohol, and decided to make the most out of it.

Of course, these two making the most out of it ended up in them both being pretty badly drunk.

"And then, and then-" Kurosaki was saying loudly, his face flushed. "Rukia just completely fell for Renji. Right there and then!" he said before laughing uncontrollably.

Grimmjow could only just try to make sense of what he was saying while the world spun. The last two hours with a surprisingly easy going Kurosaki had been, well, surprisingly fun. And from what he could make out, Kurosaki was engaged, had a crazy dad, had a weird fiancé, had a crazy family, had a best friend named Pineapple, is bisexual, had a fiancé who fell in love with his best friend, fell in love with a boy in high school before leaving with his family to run away from said love, and had a best friend who seem to like his fiancé a lot.

That was a lot of info just there.

"Hey, Grimm! Hey, hey, hey, you know," Kurosaki snorted, "You know, I really like you. That's why I keep coming here, isn't it? That's why I keep coming..."

Kurosaki was also really open about everything when he was drunk.

Grimmjow was startled out of his drunken state. He's heard Kurosaki say this before. He's heard it before. But right now, he was feeling it. He liked this man. Fuck.

"No, Kurosaki, no." he said as he fisted Kurosaki's shirt and pulled him forward. "You keep coming back 'cause I want you here."

Grimmjow thought Kurosaki would just keep blabbing about stupid stuff and not really understand what Grimmjow was implying.

But he did. And everything was suddenly serious.

The tension could make executors bite their nails.

But then Kurosaki's face split into a giant grin before he said, "Call me Ichigo," and smashed their lips.

The kiss was mind blowing. It was like they were thirsty for a long time and finally found water. IT was crazy. Teeth clashed and they panted out loud and spit dribbled and then they were biting and tongues chasing each other and-

Kurosaki suddenly pulled away and got up from the sofa and stood there. He muttered, "What the fuck, Ichigo," before disappearing to the hall. A few seconds later, the sound of the apartment door opening and closing could be heard.

Grimmjow just continued to sit, head thrown back on the back of the sofa. He groaned, not understanding what had just happened.

Because, you know, he was straight and didn't dig guy, let alone kiss them.

But Grimmjow had to admit, that was the best kiss ever and even if he didn't admit it, his dick was hard as a rock.

"Fuck," he said as he headed for the bathroom to take a shower, during which he jacked off thinking about Kurosaki Ichigo.

...

...

A/N: Well, I have officially given up trying to make sense of what's going on in this fic. I had a different plot for them but it is impossible to write. So any suggestions, you guys? Also, if you spot any mistakes, please feel free to point them out for me. Thank you for reading.

Review?


End file.
